


Queen of Masks

by ALittleMadSometimes



Series: Bates Motel Prompts [1]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Dominance, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Tumblr Prompt, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleMadSometimes/pseuds/ALittleMadSometimes
Summary: "Get on your knees for me."Dylan knows exactly what she's doing.





	Queen of Masks

**Author's Note:**

> A request for Norma/Dylan on tumblr with the prompts for jealousy and no speaking. 
> 
> I never thought I'd write Norma/Dylan and I'd never even thought about them especially with Norma/Norman to ship but I found the dynamic interesting and had a lot of fun.
> 
> My tumblr: https://batesmotelask.tumblr.com/post/161786867037/nsfw-prompt-list

She's waiting when he comes home. When he shuts the door, he gets a sense of deja vu so hard it nearly knocks him onto his ass- it's just like when he was a teenager and sneaking into the house at 4 AM, drunk and covered in a sloppy bite marks below the collar. He can hold his liquor better now and he's only got Norma to worry about rather than her motherfucker of a husband. And instead of getting off with some neighborhood boy or girl, he'd stumbled into bed with a woman he barely knew.

Some things never changed though. He wanted her attention and he damn well had it. Kid or adult, he'd push her buttons until they day he died. 

She doesn't react at first. Just sits prim and proper on the couch like some 50s housewife waiting for her husband to fill her life. He can't help but think that just might be what she wants, in a way. But her eyes are anything but welcoming when she turns to look at him, mouth turned down in disapproval and an eyebrow lifted. Waiting.

She had enough of a presence to move Lucy Ricardo to tears. But he'd never tell her that. Or let her know he knew who that was.

"Hey," he says, shrugging. "Hey, Norma."

Norma stands in one fluid motion. 

"Where have you been?" She's demanding, cold. But she's wearing her robe, and when she stalks around the couch, it falls open and he can see her black lingerie. His eyes drop to her breasts and trace the tops of them.

He crosses his arms and sneers. "Norman all tucked in for the night?" 

She stops in front of him. There's a familiar warning in her voice. "You leave Norman out of this."

"Whatever."

Norma buries her nose in his collar. Otherwise, she doesn't touch him, but he feels a rush of heat anyway. She always manages to make him feel like a younger version of himself. "You smell like perfume." She pulls back. He moves his eyes to her face, which blurs a little until he blinks. "And god, how much did you have to drink, Dylan? Why are you trying to hurt me?"

He chuckles, bitter. It's hard to keep up his mask around her. She's the queen of masks and she demands transparency while giving none of her own. "Maybe not everything is about you."

Norma makes a face. "What the hell does that mean? You're the one who does everything he can to push my buttons."

He can't deny her there. Instead he gives her a little of what she wants. "I slept with someone I met at the bar."

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeats, and shrugs. There's clear jealousy and anger in her face for a moment before it's gone. Norma has no poker face. She's changed her mind about something, and when she moves to press him against the door, Dylan knows what it is. She's flush against him and her warm breath on his ear makes him shiver. "Love me," she demands. 

His hands immediately move to grip the sides of her waist but she's gone faster than his mind can keep up. She backs toward the couch, shakes her head, and then turns without another word. Dylan expects her to go upstairs so they can fuck with the lights off and fall asleep without touching again until the next morning. Like usual.

But she leads him into the kitchen.

By the time he reaches the kitchen, she's leaning back against the table, arms stretched out to brace herself. Norma is not afraid to take up space, especially not now. 

He watches her watching him. 

"Well?" she asks.

"Norma, I'm sorry I--"

"Shut the hell up, Dylan," she hisses. If Norman weren't asleep upstairs, he knows she'd be yelling. "Okay? You are not allowed to speak until I say so." She waits, seemingly satisfied when he doesn't reply. She lifts a hand to run through her hair, then returns it to the table's edge and gestures at the ground with her chin. She inhales through her nose and her head lolls back. She looks off to the side with tired eyes and says, "Get on your knees for me."

Dylan knows exactly what she's doing. He opens his mouth, then closes it. Gets on his knees in front of her just like she asked. Someone has to give or there'll be hell to pay. And he knows she won't do it. The floor is unforgiving on his knees and her hand winds into the short hair at the back of his head. She's got him trapped. 

Dylan looks up at her. She's still not looking at him. But her fingers are clenched around the edge of the table and her right knee moves from side to side in anticipation. He bends to kiss it and is rewarded with a soft sigh and a body shiver. 

"Dylan," she moans, and he can tell it's an act. "Show me you love me more."

Dylan rolls his eyes. Apparently she doesn't care what he does as long as she's number one in his life. As long as she has her claws in him. With that, he hooks two fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulls them down without ceremony. He licks his lips at the sight of her and leans forward to nose at her inner thigh. He's learned to play submissive too well. 

Norma's hand pulls at his hair. He takes the hint and moves to settle his mouth over her clit. He smirks against her. She'll get exactly what she wants. He circles the nub with his tongue, feeling her rock against his mouth in a gentle but steady rhythm. "Ah, Dylan, that's it," she says, and there's more rambling he tunes out. 

He licks at her, unrelenting, until her cries of pleasure are tinged with pain. She's fighting the urge to scream at him and her nails dig into the back of his neck. Dylan rocks back onto his heals to regard Norma with a satisfied smirk. He's half hard and on his knees on her kitchen floor but he feels a swell of pride at the way the tables have turned. Norma looks down, lips pursed. Her eyes brim with tears from overstimulation.

Her hand trails over his head and away, only to return again with a hard pinch to his ear. She waits for his reaction and, stupidly, he gives her one, pulling away with an "Ow, Norma. Don't--" 

She slaps him. Hard. Tears are streaming down her face now. Norma sniffs. " _Get the hell out of here, Dylan_."

Dylan softens. "Norma--"

"I said get the hell out!"

Dylan picks himself up. He adjusts his jacket. Norma stays still, crying and distressed, wet with her arousal and his own saliva, and watches him watching her. 

_Fine_.

Dylan turns and makes it all the way to the foyer before he turns around. Norma's still watching him, a hand absently rubbing at her hip. When he finally leaves, he hears a soft moan from inside the kitchen. He doesn't turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> -There's a of lot anger and power struggle between Norma and Dylan. He's not afraid to point out her negative qualities and he doesn't bend to her as easily as Norman does so it was fun to play with that.
> 
> -Norma is a top but it doesn't mean Dylan has to be a bottom. Norma just makes everyone submit to her by default lol
> 
> -I love the way Norma seems simultaneously open and ashamed about sex in the show. She has a kind of old fashioned outlook but her impulsively and power trips change that. The idea of having Dylan on his knees in what is arguably the room where she holds the most power was very much intentional. 
> 
> -I made Dylan pan. I can see that and it's pretty subversive of the whole 'close to mother=gay' thing people apply to Norman. Plus I thought teenage Dylan bringing home people to annoy Norma was fun.


End file.
